godzilla_rulers_of_earthlandfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:ElekingGudon/Possible Kaiju Origins
Hi, I was looking over the overall origins given to the kaiju in the IDW universe and I think they are really good as I think they fit the kaiju and stay true to the Toho films, really nice. But I was wondering, in regards to kaiju that have appeared in the Godzilla: Rulers of Earthland that haven't had there full origins revealed, I was thinking what their origins could be in this universe. Now I'm only going to enter the realm of theory for these origins as it is up to author of the story to decide origins of these kaiju. I will try to keep these theorized origins consistent with timeline of this Godzilla universe. Feel free to comment and with that said, lets begin. 'Zilla' With Zilla's backstory maybe, maybe an event similar to Godzilla 1998 occurred in this timeline, in which maybe the current Zilla is in fact the last egg seen in the 1998 film. Maybe in the timespan of the Half-Centaury War Arc (Spanning from 1954 to 2002) that during 1998 in this universe a member of Zilla's species attack New York. If you notice that in all 5 issues of Godzilla: The Half-Centaury War, not a single issue is set in America. So maybe between issues 4 (1987) and issue 5 (2002) in 1998, a Zilla attack New York and the local human population mistook it for Godzilla, only for it to be I classified as a different monster when a body was found. Maybe like in the film the parent Zilla laid eggs and all the eggs were destroyed but one survived AKA the current Zilla. Maybe she aged through years until her encounter with Godzilla in Rulers of Earth (2010) and maybe was further mutated during that which resulted in her gaining her Power Breath ability. As for the origins of the species, in the films they say Zilla was a marine iguana mutated by atomic testing. However in Rulers of Earth issue 9, we can see Zilla on the Mural on Infant Island, among the water kaiju. So maybe Zilla's ancestors existed millions of years ago, originally as ordinary iguanas only to be mutated through some event. Or the original Zilla was the first of its kind and was mutated by atomic testing in 1968 (According to the film) and the Mural was created fairly recently, hence why Zilla is on the Mural, and if Godzilla: Rage Across Time is cannon to timeline, we see that Zilla isn't around/didn't exist at the time. 'Kameobas, Gezora and Ganimes' My theory for these three is that they could have a shared origin. In their original film appearance in Space Amoeba all three monsters use to be normal animals until they were mutated by the alien amoeba known as Yog, how controlled them once mutated only to loose control. We can see that all three of these monster appear on the Mural among the water kaiju. In Rulers of Earth issue 9, we can see Kameobas existed millions of years ago and if Rage Across Time is cannon we see that Gezora also existed millions of years ago, so we could assume that Ganimes was also around at the time. Maybe Yog came to Earth in an asteroid and infected a Rock Turtle, a Rock Crab and a Cuttlefish as its host but was unable to control them, resulting in the kaiju they are today. Category:Blog posts